


LoveLive School Idol Drabbles

by KoujakusAngrybird



Series: Drabblemania [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dorks, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoujakusAngrybird/pseuds/KoujakusAngrybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I've written for various people about various ships in LoveLive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LoveLive School Idol Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Tags to be added as drabbles are added. Want something added? Inbox me and request a drabble!
> 
> Drabble 1.) Rin x Hanayo

It had been set for about a month now, but between school, practice, and performances, Hanayo and Rin had found themselves with little time as a couple. Finally, though, they were able to go on their first date. Finally, though, they were able to have a day all for themselves. Out of nervousness, Hanayo had made her way to the café about half an hour earlier than their scheduled meeting time. In the back of her mind, she worried if Rin had forgotten about their date. In the pit of her gut, a rock-hard lump of anxiety had formed over the subject. What if Rin didn't show? She would be all alone. Nervously, she fiddled with the hem of her pale blue sundress. Rin would show. She had to, right? A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on the curb. After about half an hour, the shy idol's anxiety had returned. It was about time for their date. Where was Rin? Maybe she wouldn't show up, after all...Suddenly, the young girl heard her name being called in an all-too familiar high-pitched, excited tone. She jolted up from her seat on the cement and turned around to see her overly-excited girlfriend barreling toward her like a bat out of hell. With that sight, she calmed down. Things were going to be just fine.


End file.
